


Worst Best Idea

by wantstothrill



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstothrill/pseuds/wantstothrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is such a bad idea," Matt mumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sara](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com) for the quick look over.
> 
> Please do not share this fic with anyone mentioned in it, or anyone associated with them.
> 
> I'm so sorry, Matt Fincham.

"This is such a bad idea," Matt mumbles into Nick's mouth as they stumble into Nick’s bedroom.

"I only ever have excellent ideas, Finchy, you know that," Nick retorts, nipping lightly along Matt's jaw and down his throat, as he presses him back against the wall. Matt groans, his hands coming up to clench tightly in the fabric of the back of Nick’s shirt. He lifts his head up for easier access, even as he continues to deny Nick’s extremely incorrect claim.

"At best, you have one good idea for every ten I say no to," he gasps out, hips shifting restlessly under Nick's, cocks rubbing together through layers of fabric. Nick moans and drops his head to Matt's shoulder, panting harshly.

“This is definitely a good one,” he says, hands slipping beneath Matt’s shirt to cling to his hips, fingers pressing in tightly. Matt shakes his head, denial spilling from his lips even as he grinds upwards, pressing their groins together.

“This is your worst one yet.”


End file.
